Tale of the Red eyed Pony
by Thunder Haze
Summary: This is a story about well..Me Thunder Haze. it is my story..


Thunder Haze's Story

"Hey Thunder, go wash your hoofs this instant!" said my mother as she walked in my room and saw me playing a video game on my computer. "Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes" she continued. As quickly hover my mouse over the "logout" button, turn off my computer and turn around my mother was gone… I glazed over at a small picture I have kept over the years of my mother and I. Every day I look at the photo to remind myself of what I lost because of a tragic accident which I want to erase out of my mind which happened around 5 years ago.

My name is Thunder Haze, I am 16 years old, I am a Pegasus and weight 15 ½ stones. My mane is Black with yellow tips. I am a colt with gray fur and so happens I have red eyes thanks to my father Lightning Haze. I currently go to Clouds Dale High and I study video game programming computer programming. I have been studying hard since I was 10 as I have made a goal at that age and I intend to keep working hard until I finish that goal. I do not care about other people's feelings towards me and I do not love. Love makes ponies do stupid things. Things that you will regret in the future. Ever since I lost my mom in the accident that happened 5 years ago, I promised myself that I would stop slacking off and in order to honor my mother's death. I will become what my mother has longed to be ever since she was a small filly, but never got the chance to study what she wanted because of her father.

I put the picture with the golden frame back onto the table, get off my seat, and walk towards the bathroom to wash my hoofs just as my mother has showed me all these years to never eat without washing your hoofs first. I felt the soft carpet on my hoofs until I reached the hard wooden floor in the bathroom. As I got up to the bathroom sink I thought back on how much my mother loved me and still does. "sigh" I quickly washed my hoofs and started walking towards the door when my father Lightning Haze suddenly appeared out of nowhere as if he was what his name is literally. "hey son, you alright?" he asked. "Yeah dad I'm ok..i just remembered that today is exactly two days before that accident happened.." as I told this to my father a tear started streaming down my cheek and he noticed this. I don't know why I cried… I believe the only mare I ever loved is my mother…and her death has scarred me for so long… "Son I know it hurts remembering what happened about your mother...But I know exactly how you feel but son, it has been 5 years you need to let your mother go or it will be haunting you forever just as it has been haunting me." He said as he put a hoof on my shoulder trying to reassure me that everything is ok. "You can do it...No...No...WE can do it. I am not saying be happy, but think for a second and think about how your mother would feel if she saw you crying all the time for her? I believe your mother wants you to be happy. Not for her death but because sadness is painful, and pain isn't something your mother wants for you and I." I looked up at him, smiled and rubbed my face with a fore hoof. "Thanks dads, you always know what to say." As I smiled I gave him a quick hug and walked towards the kitchen where my food my dad made was sitting neatly on a wooden table with a white cloth. The white porcelain plates where in perfect position and the two cups filled to the top with water were neatly next to the plates.

I quickly sat down and ate my dinner, my father joined as soon as I was done eating. I looked at my father and thanked him for the food and walked towards the kitchen sink to wash my plate and the cup. I went to my room, turned the computer back on, and kept doing what I do best.

The following morning was a decent morning. I woke up from my soft cloth sheets, took a shower, you know simple things I do in the morning. Ate my breakfast and hurried up to school. BBBBBRRRRRIIIINGGGG! As soon as I sat down the bell for first period rang and my teacher Ms. Pearlie a pinkish unicorn with a short and sweet mane walked in the classroom and sat down. I just kept minding my own business and kept taking out my books out of my bag. After a short while Ms. Pearlie stood up and announced that there is going to be a change of seats as there is going to be a new student in the class. I simply looked up while everyone else was whining about being moved about. I didn't care where I got moved, all I simply want to do is finish my work so I can go home. asked everyone to please stand up and move to the back of the classroom so everyone did and as soon as we did a mare walked in the classroom. Ms. Pearlie noticed the student walking in and welcomed her to her classroom. "Hello there I am Ms. Pearlie and you are?" the student simply handed her a piece of paper (assuming it's the paper new students get when they get into a brand new school) and the teacher looked surprised for a second. "oh ok so you are my new student then miss…?" She wasn't sure how to pronounce her name I suppose…and then I heard it. "White Midnite, that is my name." she said ever so softly that I barely heard her from across the room from where I was standing. "White Midnite? Well welcome to my class and students what do we say?" suddenly the whole crowd of students screamed out" welcome!" Suddenly I don't want to know where I am going to get seated…

Hey guys so this was only the beginning of a good story i hope. if you enjoyed it please don't hesitate to send me a message or comment or something ok thanks guys! will make section 2 soon!


End file.
